We're Going To Have So Much Fun Together
by MTL17
Summary: Caroline wakes up to find the vampire who murdered her in her room, who gives her a sinister greeting.


Caroline Forbes usually liked mornings, but she had forgotten to close the curtains last night and the sun was shining directly down onto her, which would have been deadly for her if it wasn't for her new daylight ring. Because she was a vampire now, she remembered with a sigh. She was a vampire who had recently killed a guy, and it was perhaps inevitable that she would kill again, the thought causing her to let out a deep sigh. Then she let out a frightened yelp as she sat up to find that someone was standing over her bed. A very familiar looking brunette who's face momentarily caused her to relax.

"Elena?" Caroline exclaimed breathlessly.

"Nope, try again." The woman said.

Realisation, and horror, hit Caroline like a ton of bricks and all she could do was murmur, "Katherine?"

Because of course it was Katherine Pierce. Her best friend Elena Gilbert had no reason to be here at this early hour. Neither did Katherine, but she was crazy and did things for no reason. Like kill Caroline, and in the process turn her into a vampire, and considering there was a very good chance she was here to finish the job it wasn't surprising that Caroline cowed away from her as Katherine slowly sat on the edge of her bed. Hell, even if she wasn't here to kill her it certainly wouldn't be for anything good, a fact which Katherine wasn't trying very hard to hide given the way she was looking at her.

"Don't be frightened." Katherine said softly, "We're going to have so much fun together."

There was a long pause in which the two women just stared at each other, then Caroline made a while dash for her door, only to end up slammed up against it. To add insult to injury Katherine didn't even move for the first few seconds, Caroline looking back to see the evil bitch smirking at her and for a moment she thought she was going to get away only for Katherine to close the distance between them in the blink of an eye. Caroline hadn't exactly got used to her supernatural abilities yet, but she had been pretty sure she had been using her own super speed, which ultimately just meant she gave Katherine the opportunity to show off how much more powerful she was.

When she slammed her against the door Katherine made sure to cover Caroline's mouth and then growl, "Shhhhh, you don't want to worry Mommy dearest, do you?"

There was another long pause and then Caroline heard her mother call, "Caroline, are you okay?"

Katherine took her hand away from Caroline's mouth but held her firm while staring at the newbie vampire with a warning look, which prompted Caroline to reply, "I'm fine Mom."

"Okay, come down when you want some breakfast." Sheriff Forbes called out before walking down the stairs.

There was yet another pause as Caroline waited for her mother to descend the stairs before asking as bravely as she could, "What do you want from me?"

"Just to repay your debt." Katherine smirked, letting go of Caroline.

"My debt?" Caroline frowned in confusion.

"What, are you not enjoying your new upgrade?" Katherine smirked, "I guess it does take some getting used to, but someday soon you'll be glad I gave you this opportunity to repay me."

As realisation hit Caroline's eyes went wide, "You can't be serious?"

"Deadly." Katherine purred, before stroking Caroline's hair and cooing, "Awww Caroline, I told you, you shouldn't be frightened. No one has to get hurt. Today, at least. But I will have my fun, one way or another."

Caroline gulped, "What do you want?"

"I already told you-" Katherine sighed.

"I know, I know... to repay my 'debt'. But how? What exactly do you want?" Caroline pushed.

"No, no, no. Pleasure before business, Caroline." Katherine gently scolded the younger vampire, "And I do so hate to keep repeating myself, but we really are going to have so much fun together."

Caroline opened her mouth to ask what the evil bitch meant by that, but she was cut off by Katherine's mouth pressing against her own and her tongue invading her mouth. For a few long seconds she was too shocked to do anything, and then she tried to push Katherine away or at least break the kiss, but it was no use. Katherine was just too strong. Too fast. Caroline was helpless against her. Oh God, how was this happening to her again? Was she giving out a 'please come rape me' vibe? First Damon, now someone who was the very image of her best friend. Who was a girl! A girl was trying to fuck her, and she had to stop it.

So when the kiss was finally broken Caroline whimpered, "I'm, I'm not gay!"

"Awww sweetie... I don't care." Katherine said evilly, stripping Caroline in the blink of an eye and then throwing her onto her own bed, "But for someone who isn't gay, you sure smell like it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Caroline said softly, before falling silent as she watched Katherine slowly stripped off her clothes.

When she was naked Katherine crawled onto the bed and offered, "I'll tell you what, let's play a little game. In a second I'm going to slide a finger over your pretty little cunt. If you're bone dry I swear, I'll leave you alone and consider your debt to me paid in full. But if you're wet, you're mine."

Caroline whimpered, closed her eyes tightly and then when Katherine was hovering over her pleaded, "No, please-"

"Spread your legs!" Katherine demanded firmly, and then when Caroline nervously did as she was told Katherine reached down, slid a finger over Caroline's pussy lips and grinned wickedly. She then took a few seconds to bring that soaked finger up to her lips and suck it clean before practically purring, "Looks like you're mine blondie."

With that Katherine lent down until her lips were inches away from Caroline's, and then stayed there for a few long seconds, moving side to side like a snake playing with its prey. Then, again like a snake, she struck, although instead of sinking her teeth into her she simply pressed her lips against Caroline's neck and began kissing up and down that soft flesh. Briefly Caroline was disappointed that Katherine didn't kiss her, then she scolded herself for thinking that. Because she wasn't gay. Was she? Caroline would have thought she would have known something like that, but what Katherine was doing to her did feel really good, and as humiliating as it was she couldn't deny her body was enjoying it.

Katherine was very aware of that, and was relieved. This would be no fun if Caroline was totally against it. Although if she hadn't been there were other things Katherine could do to play with her new toy, but it would probably spoil the mood to mention that Caroline was making the right choice by letting her have her way with her. Instead she just concentrated on enjoying herself, which was really easy when Caroline was letting out these adorable little whimpers of fear and pleasure, which increased in volume when Katherine began sliding her hands over her succulent treat.

Honestly Katherine had wanted to do this in the hospital bed that she found Caroline in, quickly followed by her draining the girl dry, but she had been pressed for time and hadn't wanted to up the risk of being caught. Especially as she wasn't sure she could resist playing with her food. Of course, Caroline could still be food. Granted vampire blood wasn't as satisfying as human, and she could certainly no longer kill this girl that way, but it was very tempting to sink her fangs into that soft flesh anyway and get at least a little taste of her new little plaything. Ultimately though Katherine decided to save that for later, especially as it ran the risk of making Caroline no longer agreeable after only just getting on board with what was inevitably going to happen.

This would normally be the part where Katherine crawled up her plaything's body so she could sit on their face, and maybe in some other universe she did, or didn't even bother fucking the slightly annoying blonde. However right now she decided to do something totally different, namely make her way down Caroline's body. She rarely did things like this for other people, but considering what she ultimately planned for Caroline she almost felt sorry for her, so Katherine decided to give her a treat. Besides, it might just make the girl loyal to her. And Caroline had the cutest little nipples, which despite her usual preference Katherine had a lot of fun going back and forth on.

For some of her previous pets kissing down their bodies until she reached their breasts and then playing with them was about as much pleasure as she was going to give them. At least without being a byproduct of her own enjoyment. But Katherine was in a generous mood, so after a few minutes of switching back and forth between Caroline's perky little tits Katherine went from licking and sucking them to something else that Caroline would no doubt like even more, the high school girl certainly not complaining as Katherine slowly kissed her way down her flat stomach until she was resting in between her legs, which Caroline spread wide for her.

Caroline hadn't meant to do that. She swore that it was her body going into business for itself, but it didn't really matter. She had accepted the fact that she had no choice in this. She could not get away from Katherine, and if this was the worst the bitch was going to do then so be it. There was a good chance it wasn't, but Caroline didn't want to think about that right now. She just wanted to enjoy what was very close to being her most forbidden fantasy for the past few years. Namely Elena, or at least someone with her face, in between her legs and ready to eat her pussy. The only big difference was Caroline had never imagined Elena looking up at her and smirking at her before leaning forward. That and this wasn't really Elena.

It was hard for Caroline to really care about that when Katherine stuck out her tongue and slid it over her pussy lips, starting from the very bottom and slowly making her way to the very top, causing her to let out a loud gasp followed by a long moan. That was quickly followed by another long lick, and then another, and then another, and then another, Katherine settling into giving her a gentle cunt lapping which had Caroline clutching the bed sheets as well as whimpering, moaning and crying out in what was easily the purest pleasure she had ever known, and she was far from a virgin. Well, at least when it came to having 'normal' sex.

This was of course her first time having sex with another girl, and the first time someone had gone down on her. Which, now she knew how it felt, she was furious about. And furious with herself for not insisting. After all, she had always been happy to suck dick, and yet no one apart from this evil bitch was willing to eat her pussy? God that was a depressing thought. Although again this bitch did look like her best friend, and for better or worse at least Caroline would kind of get a taste of what it would be like to actually fuck Elena Gilbert. Or at least make her previous forbidden fantasies that much more vivid. Which probably wasn't a good thing now she thought about it.

Caroline had never meant to have fantasies about Elena, they had just kind of happened. It was normal. She read that in a magazine. Everyone was at least a little curious, especially at her age, and it was natural for her brain to wonder what it will be like to indulge those curiosities with someone she trusted, and there was no one she trusted more than her best friend. And sure, there was Bonnie too, and a lot of other hot girls in her year or on the TV which had cameoed in her daydreams, but there was just something about Elena which drew people to her, and despite herself Caroline found herself being one of those people. Which made the whole experience of Elena's evil doppelgänger eating her out that much more intense.

Katherine was very aware that there was just something about Elena which drew people in. After all, she had succeeded in bewitching both Salvatore brothers, and while she could have Damon, who the little twerp obviously felt something for, it was Stefan she was with at the moment. But not much longer, Katherine thought with an evil smile. And a slight pang in her heart, as to her horror part of her was enchanted by Elena and yearned to see if they were truly identical. Perhaps in another universe she had, but in this one Caroline would be her plaything. And oh, was Katherine going to have some fun with her. She may even treat her to this again, because Caroline's cunt was one tasty treat.

She had smelt that way, but Katherine had avoided the temptation to go down on many, many girls who smelt yummy. Mostly because she ate them in a totally different way, but still, she was glad she had taken the time to treat Caroline, as it turned out to be quite the treat for herself too. One she intended to take a long time indulging in. And she would, even if she briefly had to stop to take care of interruptions, which it sounded like she would be as after several long minutes she heard the tell-tale sound of footsteps making their way upstairs. Briefly she considered moving, but the thought of this girl's mother catching her with her head in between her daughter's legs was just too delicious to pass up. Sadly that didn't happen.

Knocking on her daughter's door Sheriff Forbes called out, "Honey, I got to go. Another body has been found. So I can't lift you to school, okay?"

"Okay." Caroline whimpered.

The Sheriff frowned, "Are you all right honey? You sound a little-"

"I'm fine." Caroline snapped, and then just in case it was the last thing she was ever going to say to her mother added a soft, "I love you."

"I love you too." Sheriff Forbes smiled, turning and heading down the stairs before calling over her shoulder, "There's breakfast waiting for you downstairs. Don't be late for school, okay?"

To Katherine's surprise Caroline didn't reassure her mother. Possibly because she was still wondering if she would make it out of this. Katherine like that. It reminded her that she had all the power here. Of course Caroline would be more than fine, at least while Katherine still needed her. Oh yes, Caroline Forbes was nothing but a tool, one that would fulfil a very spacific purpose later on. Well, she was also fulfilling a very specific purpose now, and that was to be Katherine's breakfast. Well, her and that unfortunate man who had crossed her path on her way to breaking in her new fuck toy. Although this type of breakfast was more mutually fun, Caroline proving that by letting out the most adorable sounds.

Wanting to hear more Katherine increase the speed and force of her licks. She also stopped completely avoiding Caroline's clit. Initially she had licked around it without touching it, or stopped the lick just before reaching it, but now not only did she occasionally brushed against it she lingered on it. Luckily she had heard the sound of Caroline's Mom leaving the house beforehand, otherwise she would have definitely heard the cries, whimpers and moans that came out of the blonde's mouth at this treatment, which in turn encouraged the brunette to enhance things even more by wrapping her lips around Caroline's cunt and gently beginning to suck it.

Caroline was shocked how well her body was responding to what Katherine was doing to it. Sure she'd had the occasional fantasy, but again that meant nothing, but she never believed she'd actually enjoy this much in real life. Especially not with her friend's evil doppelgänger, who had murdered her no less. All she could do was conclude that it was the fact this girl was identical to Elena that made her enjoy this so much, but rather than be any sort of comfort that conclusion only made Caroline worried. Luckily Katherine's incredibly talented mouth and tongue were making it harder and harder for her to think coherently, and eventually Caroline forgot all about her confusion and embarrassment for enjoying this.

Although it was replaced with an overwhelming desire to beg for more, Caroline blushing as she found herself having to grind her teeth to prevent herself from actually doing it. Because letting Katherine fuck her was bad enough, but she wouldn't give the bitch the satisfaction of hearing her beg to cum. Besides, she thought for sure that Katherine wouldn't have the patience to wait and would just give her what she wanted anyway. She was wrong. As it turned out Katherine Pierce was capable of great patience when she wanted too, and ultimately it was Caroline who broke first. She just couldn't help it. She needed to cum so badly.

"Please..." Caroline whimpered, taking a deep breath before continuing, "Make me cum! Oooooooooh Gooooooodddddddd, fuck me and make me cum. Please Katherine, I need to cum so bad. I swear I'll do anything you want if you'll just make me cum. Please? I need it. Please, please, please, please, pleassssssseeeeeeee ohhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

To Caroline's surprise, and great relief, it wasn't long after she started begging that Katherine shoved her tongue as deep as it would go into her pussy, making her feel like she came on the spot. She only knew she didn't when a few seconds later Katherine started pounding her pussy with her tongue, almost instantly triggering the most powerful orgasm of Caroline's life. It made her body shake and her cum literally squirt out of her, something Caroline had thought was a myth. And just when she thought it couldn't possibly get any better she became aware of Katherine swallowing her cum. Another girl was swallowing her cum! Another girl, who looked exactly like Elena Gilbert, was swallowing her cum.

In her delirious state Caroline convinced herself that's exactly what this was. Her best friend Elena Gilbert swallowing her cum and thus taking their friendship to a whole new level. Caroline even imagining a tearful confession of love, before or after this, followed by the first of many dates. No, first Caroline would return the favour and make Elena cum, then they would go on their first date and become a blissfully happy lesbian couple. Oh yes, Caroline thought that sounded heavenly, especially as the Elena lookalike went back to hammering her cunt with her tongue as soon as her orgasm was done, which quickly had Caroline cumming over and over again.

Katherine had only meant to make Caroline cum once before moving on to what she planned to do next, but the other vampire's cum was more enticing than she anticipated, and since it had been a while since she had gone down on another girl Katherine decided to indulge, and with every climax that flooded her mouth she was very happy with her decision, because wow, was this girl tasty. Perhaps not the best she'd ever had, but worth sticking around for. Perhaps even good enough for a repeat performance. If Caroline could earn it, of course. Although given the way her body was responding to her Katherine was confident that Caroline would make an excellent pussy pleasing slut.

For now it was Katherine pleasing Caroline's pussy, but it wouldn't be long before it was the new vampire who was introduced to the joys of pleasing a woman. Of course Katherine knew she could just go sit on Caroline's face right now. She wouldn't even have to pull her own face away from the tasty treat in front of her. Yes, she could just turn herself around and get into a 69 with the little bitch and Caroline would probably start licking without even any prompting. However Katherine couldn't stand reluctant cunt licking, so before she gave Caroline the privilege of eating her out she was going to make sure to thoroughly break this girl first, so that when she gave Caroline that privilege she would be a desperately eager lesbian slave for her.


End file.
